prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Kanata
is the prince of Hope Kingdom. His full name is . He stays behind to allow Haruka and her friends to escape Dyspear, but is not heard from since. At the end of episode 31, a boy resembling Kanata is seen looking into a lake then discovered by the girls that he has lost his memories. He has since regained his memories as a prince. Appearance He has pink eyes and hair with a purple ombre with a small gold crown that has a red jewel in the middle on his head. His outfit consists of a white coat with gold accents with a red jewel attached to his neck by a two layered bow. His wears navy blue shoulder pads with loopy ribbons and his sleeves are white with blue cuffs that has a gold trim at the top and white feathery frills on the bottom. He wears a light blue vest with gold trims and buttons underneath the coat as well as blue pants and tall white boots with a gold trim at the top. He wields a staff. As a civilian, his hair is dull purple and he wears a white dress shirt, a gray vest and black slacks. He also has a dull green scarf. Though, he returned to his original hair color when he regains his memories. Personality The heroic prince of Hope Kingdom who has a gentle and brave heart. He is seen as very caring about those around him and even able to sacrifice himself for them. History Before the start of the series, Kanata lived as the Hope Kingdom's prince. He had a younger sister named Towa, who was the princess. As royalties of the kingdom, they were taught by the Royal Fairy Shamour, how to play the violin. Each day the two will practice a song together in the outskirt of the castle. His sister admired him and he cheered her on her dreams of becoming a Grand Princess even though only the Princess Pretty Cures can become one. One day, Towa went missing. Kanata looked for her but it was all in vain. The people of Hope Kingdom succumb to despair as their symbol of hope has gone missing. Kanata too, despaired at this as he can see his people's dreams being locked away in Gate of Desperation. When Dyspear finally reached the castle, she intended to destroy the twelve Dress Up Keys. Fortunately the keys went to different directions in order to escape evil. Kanata followed one of the Dress Up Keys until it reaches a field where young Haruka was crying pondering over the thought of becoming a princess. This ignited hope in Kanata's heart and so he decided to give her the Flora Dress Up Key. In order to save his kingdom, Hope Kingdom, Kanata sent the siblings, Aroma and Pafu, to Earth where he gave them the "Princess Perfumes" so they can find the Princess Pretty Cure. In episode 35, it is revealed that after his battle against Dyspear, he was found washed up on a beach and he had lost his powers and memories. He regains his memories along with his powers in episode 39, after watching the battle between the Pretty Cure and Close and his subordinates, Stop & Freeze. Relationships Pafu and Aroma - He asked them to look for the Princess Pretty Cure and they seem to have a close relationship. Akagi Towa - Towa is Kanata's younger sister. They loved to play violin together and he always encouraged for to pursue her dream of becoming a Grand Princess. One day, Dyspear appears with a promise to make her dream come true, but she actually trapped her in the Forest of Despair so the people of Hope Kingdom will fall into despair and she can use that to conquer it. She later brainwashes Towa into Twilight. When they finally reunite, Twilight no longer remembers him, much to his dismay. Eventually, Kanata restores her memories with the Cures' help. She is saved, but the reunion was short-lived as Kanata stayed behind to defend the kingdom while Towa was sent to Earth with the others. Haruno Haruka '''- Haruka met Kanata when they were young. Haruka was confused with her dream of becoming a princess and Kanata encouraged her dream. He also gave her the transformation Dress Up Key, which she uses to transform into Cure Flora years later. They met each other again in episode 20, but were separated in the next episode. As shown in episode 39, he stated how he wanted to protect her dream and see her always smile. In the last episode, before he and Haruka depart, he says he hopes to see her again and Haruka likewise. Songs Prince Kanata's voice actor, '''Tachibana Shinnosuke, has participated in an image song for the character he voices. That song is with Sawashiro Miyuki, who voiced Akagi Towa. *Strings (Along with Sawashiro Miyuki) Etymology While there are many possible translations for his name, his status as a prince, and the fact that the Cures are Grand Princesses, strongly implies that in this case, his name is derived from the phrase "Speak to a ruler." Trivia *He has a loyal steed called Wish, who has the ability to fly. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Stubs